Without Sacrifice
by Who's-Deidara-yeah
Summary: Getting a second chance at life is not Without Sacrifice. Or is it? When the truth destroys all that you hold dear...who will you turn to in the end? DeiSaku
1. AUTHORS NOTES: Please Read First

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately), own Naruto, any of the characters associated with the manga/anime or the plot-line in which this story is based. This story is fiction and simply made for the (non-profitable) enjoyment of others.

Please enjoy.

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES: Please read all of them before moving on to the story. Trust me, you will want to. Pairings at the bottom.

This story may contain SPOILERS up to the latest manga release.

This story is rated Mature, mostly just to be safe (will have SOME language, violence and sexuality), but don't say I didn't warn you.

This story, of course, is a FAN FICTION. This story is based off the manga, but may not necessarily follow it dead-on. Things that may seem off or impossible will pan out (and most will be explained) over the course of the story! Don't ask questions…just read and enjoy!

I do not have a beta, so if you see (horrible) grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors, you guys are more than welcome to let me know if you want.

Sorry if characters seem a little OOC at first- this is my first fanfic coming back after 4 ½ years!!! The first few chappies may be a little rough around the edges until I get back into the flow of things! I am a little rusty, but fear not…it will come back to me!

PAIRINGS: One-sided SasuSaku…followed by (take it as you like guys) minor/implied KakaSaku….with a large helping of… DeiSaku! How is that possible you say?! Well…you will just have to read and find out!

Comments and Critiques are welcome! Please!

Enjoy.

W.D.Y.!


	2. Introduction

DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever (unfortunately), own Naruto, any of the characters associated with the manga/anime or the plot-line in which this story is based. This story is fiction and simply made for the (non-profitable) enjoyment of others.

"Damn. That. Uchiha!"

She was not happy. Oh no. She was not happy at all.

Ever since the Uchiha had been "returned" to Konoha, compliments of Suna, her life had been a living hell. Ok, well maybe it wasn't quite that bad, but it sure seemed like it was getting there, especially now since that damned Uchiha (she rarely bothered to call him Sasuke) stirred up some of those...what were they called again? Oh yeah….feelings. Everything was _his_ fault!

She had tried many times over to forget about Sasuke…in the nicest ways possible of course. Yes, he had a difficult, traumatizing childhood, his family was slaughtered before his eyes and his dear brother has taunted him for years on end…but enough was enough! She had finally (for the most part) gotten over the Uchiha bastard (maybe almost being stabbed to death had something to do with it), honestly not caring whether or not he returned, and then of course when he _did_ return it was like taking a sledge-hammer to priceless antique crystal.

Naruto had reminded her countless times (far too many in fact) that Sasuke was their teammate and regardless of what he had done, he would always be their teammate and that this was the time when he needed his friends the most. She would occasionally conjure up a brutal counter-attack aimed in Naruto's direction, though the words rarely ever escaped her lips. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault the Uchiha was back and he did not deserve the wrath (caused by the Uchiha of course) that would undoubtedly come with her verbal attack.

Instead she tried to busy herself with work, often asking Tsunade to give her as many hours as possible at the hospital. Sometimes it worked; sometimes it didn't, and although Tsunade was well aware of her…passionately intense dislike of the Uchiha, she didn't seem all that worried about keeping them separated. Maybe she was waiting for her to snap and give Sasuke the beating he deserved or maybe she was just waiting for two of the most powerful shinobi in the village to just grow up and get over it!

For nearly eight months she had, for the most part, avoided the Uchiha. The few times she did see him, the only greeting she sent in his direction was a death glare, often followed by an irritated snort and some intense fist curling. Sometimes it was all she could do to refrain from lunging for his throat, and though she didn't quite object to the idea of strangling him to death, she often thought it best to "be the bigger person" and walk (or rather poof) away.

Ok, ok, perhaps she was being a bit dramatic. Dealing with the Uchiha wasn't that big of a deal (or _as big of a deal_) for her up until the last couple of weeks. Even when she had practically served up her heart to him on a silver platter (which he effectively cut up into a million pieces and fed to the wolves), she wasn't really ever on the friendliest terms (though back in her genin days she deeply wished they were) with the Uchiha. In fact, it was only until recently that the Uchiha had shown even the slightest bit of interest in her. Every time he sent her one of his trademark smirks, in addition to his newfound (when he acquired it she would rather not know) predatory gaze (one not meant for your typical shinobi battle) she wasn't always sure whether or not to gouge his eyes out with a pair of kunai or simply wait and see what he did. However, being the type of kunoichi she was (or had become) she usually leaned towards the former.

Oh boy. She really needed to stop thinking about this.


End file.
